


What We Learned Here

by carolinagirl178



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superpowers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Idols make cameos - Freeform, The government is evil, felix and eric are best friend goals, most do though, not everyone has a power, probably, somewhat inspired by I am NOT trailer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinagirl178/pseuds/carolinagirl178
Summary: Oddities: people who have special powers that normal humans don't, really just a nice way of saying "freaks."The Korean Government has created these training schools where Oddities can learn to control their powers in a safe and helpful environment. But in reality, these schools are not what they seem. They brainwash the Oddities and train them to become the Government's perfect soldiers. No one is allowed to leave, and no one is allowed to remember the lives they once lived outside of the facilities.Changbin knew all about Oddities. Though he wasn't one himself, his parents and his sister were, and they always had their door open for other Oddities who needed help. But then the Government killed them, and Changbin was alone. That is, until he was approached one day and offered a spot with the Resistance, a group of people who fought to protect Oddities in the way that the Government didn't. While helping the Resistance, Changbin has been trying hard to make his family proud. However, he's about to face his most dangerous mission yet.





	What We Learned Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "falling down so heavy  
> this heart lay down on the ground  
> faint glimmer once steady  
> where are you now?" -Maggie Eckford, "Tell Me How To Feel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from the quote by Marianne Williamson, "Love is what we were born with. Fear is what we learned here."
> 
> So, this is a story that I've been planning with my sister for a couple weeks now, and I wanted to go ahead and get this out there. However, I probably will not update this again immediately because I am not quite done with the outline yet. Once I finish that, though, I will update more often but without a set schedule because I'm horrible at following schedules lol
> 
> Anyways, this is the first chapter! Enjoy~

Felix didn’t know what to do.

His aunt had allowed him and Eric to play in the park, as long as they promised to come back before nightfall. It was evening now, and they had just been walking back to the orphanage when it happened.

Felix racked his brain to try to figure out when everything went wrong. What could have happened? How could they have found out? He always made sure not to show any signs in public, not to give anything away. So how--

Suddenly, he remembered. When they were walking to the park, Felix had heard a faint beep when they passed by some weird looking machine. He hadn’t known what it meant at the time, but it beeped when he had walked by it. That could only mean one thing: it was a Scanner. A few years ago, the government had created a device, the Scanner, which could detect Oddities. And that’s exactly what had happened.

But when Felix and Eric walked by the Scanner, the government probably couldn’t tell which one of them was detected because the men surrounding them were asking who it was. Felix knew what would happen if he didn’t step forward. The government would assume that they’re both Oddities, and then Eric would have to be punished for being something that he’s not. So Felix knew that he had to come clean.

But he was scared. He knew what would happen to him if he was caught. Well, he didn’t know exactly what would happen, but Eric was always convinced that the “training schools” were just a cover for something much more sinister. Felix didn’t know what they were if they weren’t actually training schools, but he wasn’t too keen on finding out, especially if finding out meant losing Eric.

Eric. His best friend since the day he moved to live with his aunt in Korea, in a country he wasn’t used to with a language he didn’t understand. Eric was a kid in Auntie Lee’s orphanage and knew a bit of English, so he immediately declared that he and Felix were gonna be best friends forever.

When Felix discovered his ability he was terrified about what it meant. But Eric was there with him, telling him that it was the coolest thing in the world and that it was nothing to be scared of. But Eric also decided that Felix should never tell anyone else because there’s no telling what might happen. Ever since that day, Eric had made himself Felix’s Protector and had sworn to never let anything happen to Felix. Not on his watch.

Felix knew that Eric wasn’t gonna let the government take him, but he also knew what would happen to Eric if Felix didn’t let them take him. And Felix didn’t think he’d ever be able to forgive himself if he let Eric sacrifice himself for him.

And so, with that thought in mind, Felix closed his eyes and took a step forward, ready to let himself be captured. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Eric suddenly pushed him back and stepped in front of him, declaring confidently, “It’s me!”

Felix turned to Eric in shock. What was he doing? What was the government gonna do to him when they found out he’s lying? 

As armed men began surrounding Eric, Felix began to panic. He couldn’t let them take Eric, he’s innocent, he’s not a freak like Felix. He tried to run towards Eric, but one of the armed men held him back. They were telling him something, but all Felix could hear was the blood pumping in his ears. All he could see was Eric being taken by the men, everything else a blur.

He started to struggle, trying to break away from the men holding him back. He could feel the darkness flowing through his veins, but he couldn’t do anything to stop it; all he could focus on was getting to Eric.

He finally broke free, immediately running after the men who took Eric. He vaguely heard the men yelling things, but it all sounded like gibberish to Felix. He didn’t care about what the men were saying, all he cared about was saving Eric--

He was shot with something. Felix tried to ignore the pain, but he started to feel tired, incredibly tired. He stopped and fell to his knees, watching as Eric was forced onto the ground, powerless to do anything about it. His whole body felt numb, but he barely registered the feeling of multiple hands grabbing him. The last thing he remembered seeing was Eric on his knees with a gun pointed to his head before everything went black.

*****

When Felix woke up, the first thing he noticed was the bed he was in. It was extremely uncomfortable, almost like sleeping on a brick. What kind of person would wanna sleep on a bed like that?

The next thing he noticed was the walls. They were so white that they hurt his eyes.

The last thing he noticed was the room itself. It could honestly barely be classified as a bedroom. It was small and cramped, it had two drawers, two doors (one of which he assumed led to the bathroom and one to the hall), and a sink. For a room so cramped, it was very empty.

Felix knew one thing for sure: this was not his room.

He tried to remember what had happened yesterday, but his head ached and his mind was fuzzy. He remembered waking up and eating breakfast. Then he and Eric went to the park. Then they were walking home when…

Oh. Right. They were caught by the government. Eric lied to the government and—oh.

The last thing Felix remembered was Eric with a gun to his head. Surely he remembered that wrong, right? Eric’s not dead, he… he can’t be.

Felix suddenly felt as though his heart had been roughly squeezed and snatched out of his chest. He’s dead. My best friend is dead.

Felix could feel his whole body start to tremble as tears welled up in his eyes. But he refused to let them fall. He was not going to let them win. They could do whatever they want with him, but he would never back down.

I won’t let him die in vain.

He reached up to his neck to feel for his necklace, the one he and Eric had as a pair. He wasn’t expecting to feel it there, thinking that the government would’ve confiscated it, but to his surprise, there it was.

“Whenever one of us misses the other one, we can just look at this necklace to remember.” That was what Eric had told him after Auntie Lee gave the necklaces to them. Felix knew he would have to hide the necklace in order to not let them see it, but he would always use it as a reminder of what, who, he’s fighting for.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Felix jumped at the sudden voice pulling him from his thoughts, not yet realizing someone else was in the room. He turned towards the voice, noticing a guy with dark hair who looked a little intimidating. He had sharp features, cat-like eyes that looked like they could pierce into one’s soul. The guy suddenly gave Felix a humorless smile.

“Well, I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but we need to get ready for breakfast first. I’ll explain everything to you then,” he told Felix while getting up from his bed. He then turned back around to Felix, offering him a hand. “Welcome to the facility.”

**Author's Note:**

> Attention readers! If you happen to be going through the The Boyz tag and come across a story with an eerily similar summary, do not panic. My sister Pink_Strawberries is writing a story set in the same universe and at the same time, but it's tbz's perspective. Her story, which is called If We Fight, will delve more into tbz's characters and may include some scenes that are only mentioned in this one. Although some things may make a little more sense if you were reading her story, you do not have to read it in order to understand this one. It would be great if you did, though! She's an amazing writer.
> 
> Anyways, here is the link if you wanna check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491926/chapters/38624033
> 
> P.S. I will try my best to respond to comments, but I am an awkward, introverted, antisocial mess, so I can't make any promises.


End file.
